


You're the Promise I'm Glad I Made

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Promises Made and Promises Kept [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: After losing Spider-Man Daredevil and Deadpool learn how to move on together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked not to leave off my other work where it ended so I am writing this for a sense of closure for my proofreader. Once again not sure where I'm going with this.

It had been close to eight months since Matt had last seen Wade. Every day he felt the sharp pang of failure. He had let Peter down had broken his promise. He had avidly believed that the mercenary had been coping not healing but at the very least coping in the month since they had buried Peter. It all fell apart one day when Wade had called him sobbing, telling him he needed to reset. Not comprehending what that had meant until he heard the hammer being pulled back on Wade's gun. It had echoed through the phone even as Matt had raced across the rooftops trying to get to him in time. Only after he had made it to the blood-spattered rooftop of the former couple's apartment did he discover Deadpool had disappeared. He squeezed the bridge of his nose as the sun warmed his skin through the office window. 

"Matty you look bad...like much worse than I've ever seen you before," Foggy observed taking in the sallow skin and dark purple circles under his eyes. 

Barely stifling a yawn the vigilante simply shrugged, "I have a lot more ground to cover on patrols," 

Everyone had returned to their lives, to their other obligations on a rare occasion The Human Torch or Hawkeye would drop in to watch Queens but both had other teams, other obligations that needed them. He never asked them for help only accepted it when offered, otherwise, he would make his way from Hell's Kitchen to Queens working to fully terrify any low-level thugs. Having failed to keep Peter's merc grounded he refused to fail the web slinger's beloved city. 

"You're gonna kill yourself, Matt," Foggy pushed, "You're still only human," 

Listening to the elevated heart rate and loud respiration of his friend it was clear he was distressed. Setting his jaw gripping his cane tightly he drew in a calming breath through his nose. He forced himself to acknowledge the fact that his friend was only voicing his concerns, being a good friend. 

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," his friend continued when Matt didn't lose his temper.

"I know it's not what he would want Foggy, but he's dead... he's dead and Wade is gone and none of those things are things he wanted, so I'm just doing what I can," he sighed heavily. 

"Okay, Matty, okay. Just don't forget that I would hate losing you as much as he woulda," he reminded him.

He nodded standing as he made his way into his own office, "I'm trying Foggy, I'm trying," 

 

Matt had just finished up with a client when his phone rang. He answered it face lighting up at the familiar voice on the other end. His heart warmed hearing the soft breathing and kindhearted voice he had grown to love.

"Matt its May, I was wondering if you would be available to stop by this afternoon, the bank sent some paperwork over I don't quite understand," she asked.

Unable to hold back the smile which spilled over into his voice he replied, "Why certainly, Aunt May, just let me gather Foggy up and make sure I don't have to reschedule any appointments until tomorrow," he smiled. 

"Don't put yourselves out now," she fussed.

"Not at all, I miss your perfectly brewed coffee," he assured, "I did say call me at any time for any reason. Besides I would never pass up a chance to see the prettiest lady in all of Queens," he grinned happily.

She only tutted his comment asking of two thirty would work and to let her know. 

A few minutes later Foggy was tied up on the phone, "Uh sorry Matty I can't reschedule but Karen can call you a cab," he continued his conversation.

The attorney grabbed the portable scanner/printer which could transfer paperwork into braille. It was only after he got in the cab he realized that it was unusual for Foggy to turn down a visit to Aunt May's especially since she usually baked up a storm for them whenever they paid her a visit. "I must be tired," he chuckled.

The cabbie asked him if he needed help to the door, in a polite unpressing tone. He only shook his head paying him while tipping generously. Matt genuinely hoped that the cabbie would not get worn down driving in New York.

"Sweetheart, it's so good of you to come by," the elderly lady called cheerily from the doorway.

He walked up to her hugging her tightly to himself, "I missed you, Aunt May," he lifted her slightly unable to contain his joy at having this small link to Peter. Not to mention he greatly enjoyed her company. "So is the bank trying to get one by on my favorite lady," he asked.

"Oh you look tired, Dear," she ran a finger under his eye gently. 

"Working late to fight the good fight for the people of Hell's Kitchen," he shrugged.

As she shut the door she hummed, "I'm sure running across rooftops all hours of the night isn't helping too much with that either," pulling out the plate of freshly baked cookies before pouring him a warm cup of coffee. 

He had set up the scanner and was running his fingers over the information, brows knit in concentration as he read over the letter. "It says a large deposit was made into your account recently the amount exceeded the banks allowable limit for them to clear it immediately it will clear in a few days," he said consideringly.

"Where did it come from though," she fretted.

"Honestly I don't know but if I was to venture a guess, I would say Wade is making sure you don't want for anything," he shrugged knowing he himself saw to it her bills were always paid under the pretense that it was coming from money Peter left her. "I'll look into it for you though," he patted her hand. 

"If it is from Wade could you please tell him to stop by. I worry about him and it would do my heart well to see that he's okay. It would also benefit from knowing you get yourself a full night's sleep Matt dear," she said wryly.

"Yes, mam," he promised, "So Foggy got you to do his dirty work for him, huh," he grinned.

 

After leaving her house he tapped his way down the street wandering aimlessly searching, occasionally scenting the air ears tuned as he doggedly hunted for any hint of Wade. It was a long time before he picked out the familiar scent of leather and gun oil from a mass of smells as he walked passed a bar. He pushed his red-lensed glasses up on his nose before entering the bar. 

"Think you're in the wrong place, Buddy," a voice called from over the bar.

He listened and "saw" the people around him as he approached the bar, "I'm looking for a friend in here," he said.

Another gravelly voice approached from behind him, "You ain't got no friends here, Pretty Boy," 

He placed his hands studiously in front of himself, "Look I'm only trying to find my friend Wade and am not really in the mood to deal with you right now," he growled.  
Three more men closed in on him before a drunken voice rang out, "Hey now fellas you don't wanna do that, now," Wade belched wavering. He stood only to stumble and fall over glass shattering as he collapsed. 

A round of laughter rang out but still, the group bore down on the attorney, who dodged his attackers leaping onto the bar gracefully, lashing out with a kick connecting with two separate heads before he lighted on the slick surface. There was a momentary pause as the last two men hesitated before jumping him, his fist connecting with the back of one man's head when he flipped off of the surface. Dodging another swing from the last assailant he turned as another man's heavy breath neared his back before he felt the sharp bite of a blade to his back. It was followed by the familiar song of Bea cutting through the air. Matt had to duck to avoid the blade from making contact with him  
.  
"C'mon Uh D-uh Matt," the merc grabbed the other man by his arm looking over the knife wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Daredevil find their rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my phone really hated posting this story for some reason my own fault for not using my tablet but now that I am I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Back at Matt's apartment Deadpool sat him on the edge of his own counter. "So how long til that heals up Red," he asked lightly. The smell of alcohol washing over the devil as he spoke. 

"Wade I am very much human," he said with mild exasperation. Sliding off his counter he felt around for his first aid kit under the kitchen island. He took his time deliberately setting everything out before washing his hands. Really he was collecting his thoughts calming himself before he spoke to the mercenary again.

"Shit you youn meanta tell me," he trailed off losing his thought, "that not only are you blind but you'rena human too, likea plain one," he slurred. "Wait are you givin yourself stitches," 

A hiss before he replied, "Yes Wade," his hands were steady as he worked the wound wasn't serious enough for him to merit a call to Claire who would probably insist he needed rest anyway. "Aunt May is worried about you," he said levelly.

"DD you are out of practice if you let a low-level thug get the drop on you. Good thing Weasel can clean up the mess," he said rooting around the attorney's fridge. 

"I don't drink DP," he snapped, "Are you listening Aunt May wants you to go see her," he growled.

The merc debated on just bailing seeing as his friend was perfectly fine now. Then the voices kicked up. "Ugh I need booze," he whined. His eyes widened as he felt the firm pull onto Daredevil's chest.

"Hey shhh, its okay just stay here just listen," Matt soothed recognizing the uptake in rhythm heralding the voices. He smoothed a hand over the mask, "You're here with me Wade," his voice trembled ever so slightly. They stood that way allowing several moments to pass, the redhead noticing it took longer than it had before.

Eventually, Deadpool's heart steadied his breathing became a sniffle, "God Matty I miss Petey so fucking much," he collapsed into the solid form trusting himself to be caught. He rambled on about how hard it had been how the voices had taken over after his "reset" and how he tried to shut them up. He cried into the firm chest barely noticing himself being scooped up and carried to the couch. Only registering the fact his mask had been pulled away after cool air hit his wet cheeks.

All the while Matt only cradled him, chin resting on top of the textured scalp one arm holding him tightly with the other hand he ran a soothing line up and down his back. "I miss him too, Wade," he assured "Every single day I couldn't find you I felt like I had let him down. Every time I showed up just a little too late to a crime, I felt like I was failing him again and again,"

A quiet moment where the merc debated, "Lady Death she...she told me about your promise when I blew my brains out," he bit his bottom lip blue eyes teary, "She told me about how you wouldn't cry in front of me, how you were begging for her to take you every day,"

The vigilante froze the voices he was certain were broken parts of Wade's psyche Lady Death he knew was quite real. He found himself furious with her for telling Wade the truth, with himself for driving the one person he was supposed to protect away with his own weakness. "I did want to die," he admitted, "Life seemed empty without Peter but I wouldn't have left you, Wade. You were...you are my friend and you needed me," thumb running over the scarred cheek.

"Life's still empty without my Baby Boy," a miserable grumble, "But I can't die,"

"So stay here with me. You can't die, I can't kill myself if we're stuck in life at least we don't have to be stuck alone," he mumbled pressing a hesitant kiss atop the ruined flesh of Wade's head. He wasn't sure how that would read to the man curled against his chest but it had felt right if just a bit awkward. 

"Why would you want a train wreck like me in your life," Deadpool mumbled, hearing the voices insist it was a bad idea but then that warm calloused hand was cupping his jaw that thundering heart was beneath his ear and the voices began to drown out. "How is our gal doing anyway did she get the money I sent her," he asked drowsily.

"She's good a very tough old lady indeed," Matt answered, "She insisted on seeing you so I suggest you find your way to her house for a visit soon," 

"Will you come with me," he requested timidly.

"Of course but I have a promise to fulfill to her too, so I better get to sleep," he was loathed to leave his patrols unfinished but he was also afraid to leave Wade unattended. "Would you like to stay the night," he asked lightly arms still wrapped around the large man perched halfway on his lap. "We could go see Aunt May in the morning,"

"I uh probably need a shower first but yea," he felt heat flush his already warm body for reasons he didn't understand. 

A rich melodious laugh emerged from Matt's chest, "I made Deadpool blush, that must be a first," Sliding the heavy man off himself he left to fetch pajamas and a towel still chuckling to himself.

"Hey when a hot redhead with sculpted features asks you to stay the night, I'd like to see you not blush," he snapped with feigned ire.

Matt's laughter abruptly stopped hand still in the dresser drawer, his features pinched for a moment. Suddenly he felt very flushed himself and it caused a twist of unease in his stomach. "You know you have slept in my bed before," he reminded Wade who had come up behind him. His voice was steady as he said, "So it's not like anything is going to happen that would merit a blush, DP,"

"Oh I know but I still get to be the little spoon right," Wade inquired in a small uneasy voice.

Smiling even though it would probably be hard to see in the near dark of his apartment Matt just answered softly, "Sure DP, I can manage that,".

After Matt emerged from his shower he listened for the heartbeat which resonated from its spot on the edge of his bed. It was only as he finally granted his body the ability to relax that he realized just how tired and aching his muscles and joints actually felt. "Wanna scoot over so I can get in," he nudged. They both shifted to the very center of the massive bed, cool sheets sliding over aching muscle always felt good to Matt but he also found the warm press of Wade's back against his chest comforting as he curled around him.

"Night Red," Wade sighed shakily.

Ensuring the man in his arms was flush with his chest to feel his heart beating through his soft t-shirt he breathed, "Night Wade," 

The city was loud even with his soundproof windows but he focused on Wade's breathing on the war drum that beat under his hand. For the first time in a long while, Matt drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

Matt woke before his alarm on his back, his milky eyes opened and blinked a few times before registering the weight pressed against his chest. Brow furrowing he listened for a moment before recognizing the heartbeat. His own heart slowed once he remembered what had happened the night before. Carefully he reached over to slide his alarm off not wanting to disturb the still sleeping man laying on his stomach with his head burrowed into his chest.

By the amount of time that had passed he guessed they had both been going long stints without sleep. Finally, though he had no choice but to rouse the merc from his slumber, "Wade c'mon I gotta start getting ready for work,"

A jaw-cracking yawn followed by shoulders popping in a stretch, "Mmm man DD how did I manage such a good sleep with so little booze," 

"I'm Irish so you're asking the wrong person," he shrugged with a laugh.

"Oh yea, right, Matthew Michael Murdock, duh," Wade teased. 'Hey you're a triple M and I'm a triple W how cool is that. Wait, weren't we supposed to go see Aunt May today," 

"I just have to stop by the office," he replied walking into his closet feeling for a suit stopping on one of his favorite black ones with the bright red tie that matched his glasses. Red would always be his favorite color mostly because it is one of the few colors he remembered vividly. There were little hints of red in everything even his mostly black furnishings it struck out as a vase or bowl on his counter. Red was his and he was Red to both Peter and Wade. 

"Do I just wait here then," Wade questioned sullenly.

"Of course not you're coming with me you fool," he rolled his eyes then paused, "Unless you don't feel comfortable with that," 

"Hey if you don't mind being seen around town with this ugly mug I'm not gonna stop you," he inwardly preened before he heard the boxes throw in their two cents.

Before they could get started there was Matt his chest pressed to Wade. "Tell them I said to shut up," he breathed close to the disfigured ear. Handing him his Columbia hoodie and a pair of jeans he had never bothered to wear, "These should fit you, but you better not get my hoodie dirty," He reached into his top dresser drawer running his fingers over the various sunglasses he possessed before finding the ones he wanted handing them over to Wade.

"What no cap for me," he teased a bit surprised the attorney remembered his style preferences seeing as he had only been out of costume a few times around Daredevil.

His only answer was a shrug while the redhead went into the bathroom to finish his morning routine emerging to throw a spare toothbrush at Wade. "Please place it in the medicine cabinet when you're done with it. Our friendship has not quite hit the shared toothbrush level," he requested.

"Aww Matty you don't wanna swap spit with me," he jested stopping awkwardly. He flirted with everyone but with Matt it felt weird maybe because it gave the Man Without Fear momentary pauses like he didn't know exactly how to respond and that in turn made Wade not know what to say. 

"You know you live up to the whole Merc with a Mouth persona way too well," the other man commented after a painfully drawn-out moment.

"Yea me and Petey could go back and forth for hours," he rubbed the back of his head.

"True working with you two would make me wish for temporary hearing loss sometimes," he shook his head at the memory.

 

At Nelson and Murdock, Matt had a phone conference with a client he had to complete. Halfway through which he opened his arm to draw Wade close, the voices were a much more frequent occurrence than he remembered. As he ran a thumb over the cheek he wondered if it had been like this for Peter at first constantly having to ground Wade back to reality. He gave answers to questions and reassurances to concerns over the phone. All the while he pondered how long he could keep the mercenary close to him. Already he was setting up how they would work patrols, how he could keep Wade close by while he worked and then he stopped, "What am I doing," he wondered, "Keeping a promise," he reminded himself even if that meant reworking his whole life around Wade for the time being.

"Foggy I'm stepping out for the rest of the day, call if anything comes up," he spoke through the doorway. 

"Not likely but you got it. Tell May I said "Hi"," he said riffling through some paperwork.

In the cab, Deadpool thought of something and just blurted it out, "How are you so rich if you guys barely get clients," 

A quirked brow said the question was rude but the smirk said he expected nothing less of Wade, "We do take some corporate work if it meets our ethical standards, Like Stark Industries for example or Rand Corporation we also represent the Heroes for Hire on occasion when they're getting sued by the city,"

"So basically you're an attorney for rich superheroes," he observed quietly. 

They stopped Wade insisting on paying for the cab ride while he made his way out with a shrug. He tapped his way to the door he always imagined was white waiting for his friend to catch up before knocking. "Wade what color is the door," he asked suddenly.

"Huh, oh it's like a creamy white I guess," he replied confusion coloring his voice.

Not wanting to press his luck but unable to help himself he asked, "What about the house," he pictured a pale blue one that could get lost on a clear day against the sky.

"Its kinda grey like light grey I think," the merc looked over the color carefully making sure to relay the information accurately. It was as he saw the disappointed frown pull down on the attorney's face he finally asked, "Why,"

"No reason it's stupid," he knocked gently but loudly.

"What color did you want it to be," he suddenly realized that's what the problem was.

"Pale blue," he muttered.

"My eyes are pale blue," the merc said faintly, not really sure what bearing that had on their current conversation.

Before they could continue on the door opened and Aunt May cried out in delight, "Oh Wade, Honey it is so good to see you," her greeting muffled as he drew her in for a bear hug.

"How is my favorite gal," he kissed her cheek.

She turned to get an equally enthusiastic hug from Matt who couldn't help the smile breaking across his face, "One long lost Wade delivered as promised," 

"It's so good to see you two," she beamed eyes just a touch teary. As she made her way to the kitchen she smiled a sad smile, "It's like having a little piece of my Peter here every time I get to see you two. It is very rude to worry an old woman Dear," she scolded Wade regaining herself.

"Yes, Mam it won't happen again," he mumbled looking downcast.

"I'll make sure of it Aunt May," Matt affirmed. 

They visited for a long while taking her to the grocery store as she would walk with her arm linked in either Matt's or Wade's. They insisted on taking her to lunch where they sat and laughed over stories of Peter when he was younger. It felt good to share someone they all loved and missed but knowing that they had found comfort in each other like Peter was still here just in the love he shared with the people around him. They stayed at her house all the way through to dinner where she made Wade's favorite pot roast. Even though the seasoning was too much for Matt he enjoyed the company much more than the food, happily letting Wade pick off his plate. 

It was as the sun set he sighed, "We should probably get going, Aunt May but we'll stop by this weekend," he promised, adjusting the red lenses on his face.

"Both of you be careful out there, and watch out for each other," she fretted again. She pressed a firm kiss to Matt's cheek, "Don't let anything happen to Wade out there," she instructed.

He nodded face serious.

Then she turned kissing Wade's cheek and just as sternly, "You don't let anything happen to Matt out there," 

"I won't, Aunt May," he vowed.

"I'm so glad Peter brought you two together," she gushed to mask her concern.

 

A few hours later found the two of them racing across the rooftops. There was still a lot of ground to cover protecting both cities but still, it seemed easier now that neither had to do it alone. Matt had just picked up on a mugging a few streets over and threw himself in that direction Wade following slightly behind. It was a simple maneuver over the fire escape where the devil landed on the first assailant and Deadpool knocked the other unconscious. "Wow I'm starving you want Mexican DD," the merc panted as they made their way back up a crumbling building. 

"Why not," Daredevil shrugged with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil and Deadpool defend each other, then notice one another for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter which has turned into a slow burn story because I really don't want to rush. I hope you enjoy either way.

They were sitting with legs dangling over the edge of a crumbling rooftop eating hotdogs. It was the close of their first week patrolling together. Matt's ears picked up the whirring of the arc reactor long before Tony was in range. A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth, dusting his hands off he stood facing the approaching man his ears picked up a second heartbeat. His hands clenched at his sides with the intrusion of the pair. 

"Daredevil, Deadpool," Ironman called out as he hovered just above the rooftop.

"Tell Black Widow to get down from her hiding place, Stark," he growled focused on the water tower a few rooftops over. 

"Right, Romanoff care to join me," he radioed, "Wait how'd you know it was her,"

The Man Without Fear crossed his arms over his chest face neutral as he answered, "I know what her breathing sounds like," 

Deadpool stepped over to join his friend, "Hey Stark, Hi there hotness," he called as the assassin leaped to the rooftop beside them. He closed the space between the vigilante and himself standing slightly behind him, the whisper of a gun sliding from its holster. 

Daredevil didn't react to the sound, staring down the intruders, "What are you doing in Hell's Kitchen," it wasn't friendly.

"So I guess we're going to skip over the friendly chit chat then," Stark smirked audible to the lawyer, "Ok so you're friend is being called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. seeing as he bungled up and killed off one of their protected witnesses and left Agent Romanoff with a few love taps," he nodded to the redhead beside him, "So hand him over,"

"To be fair I didn't know she was even there when I blew up the building and that guy was an asshole who was funding human traffickers," Wade protested.

"We were aware, we were going to take him down after we rooted out his network," Black Widow said cooly. 

"I already took care of them, my contractor was very specific," Deadpool yawned with a stretch, his head cocked, "Not now," he thought. The boxes began their cacophony of protests and insistence he simply lay waste to the pair before him.

Uncaring of the fact that there were people watching Matt pulled Wade to his chest, "He's not going anywhere with you and I did not grant you passage to my kitchen now leave, because I won't ask again," 

"Kinda friendly there aren't you two," the woman observed red lips pulled at the corner. 

Stark looked from her to them before sighing, "Ok we'll just have to take him then," faceplate snapping back down. He aimed his gauntlet emitting a blast of energy intended to stun. 

Daredevil had pushed the merc out of the way as he jumped up and over the shot. Using his billy club he wrapped it around the suit in a series of rapid winding movements before he pulled the armored man to his knees. "Good luck getting out of that, Stark. That's nanide wire invented by someone much smarter than you,"

Natasha had to roll to avoid a sword stroke, the blade of which was still seated in its steel sheath. She launched her Widow's Bite taser line which hit directly into Wade's neck only to feel a hard kick to her stomach a few moments later. The air was knocked from her, "Well thanks for not pulling punches cause I'm a lady, Devil," she huffed standing an angry glare aimed at him.

They exchanged blows while he grunted, "I am fully aware of what you are capable of," He listened as the air swept with her strikes grabbing her extended arm locking her in as he slammed them both to the ground.

"Yea enough playing nice," Tony grumbled, a high pitched scream pulsed through the air while his suit burned through the line with his chest repulsor. The sound still resonated driving Daredevil to his knees while Stark punched him. "Stay down, Murdock," 

That was when the sword cut through the suit's arm as Deadpool's white eyes were drawn into a furious burning stare, "Get away from him," he growled the very sharp sword aimed at Stark. Gun aimed at Natasha as he inched closer to his friend. "You still with me, Red," anxiety flooding his voice. Hazarding a glance downward he looked over at the man on the rooftop blood coming from a broken nose. 

Black Widow fired her gun just as Matt kicked upward knocking her aim off the bullet flying over Deadpool's head. Still, he was not fast enough to move the mercenary from the line of repulsor fire which struck him square in the chest, filling the air with burning leather and flesh. He grabbed Ironman's faceplate thrusting the handle of his second billy club into the eye shattering the lens just as he was grabbed before being slammed repeatedly into the rooftop hard enough to leave an impression on the surface.

"That's enough," a new voice rang out shield smacking the back of the suit's helmet. Captain America landed with a heavy thud beside Black Widow, "Stand down," he commanded.

"Hey, we tried to go easy on them," Tony shrugged.

Matt stood on shaky legs spitting blood from his mouth, "If you want to take Wade you're going to have to kill me," his voice steady. He listened for the thunderous heartbeat he knew well relief washing over him as he heard the merc sit up. "DP you okay," he asked still facing the trio readying himself for another round, ignoring the sharp pain when he drew breath. 

"Yea, Matty I'm okay," shifting beside him, "We're gonna finish this," he breathed.

Cap stiffened, hands splayed out in a peaceful gesture, "Please we're not here to fight,"

"Last time one of my friends was with you he ended up dead, get out before we make you leave," Matt snarled fiercly.

"Yeah cause that worked out well for you last time," Tony laughed incredulously.

Deadpool stood in front of Matt this time both swords were drawn, "This time I won't care if I kill you," he assured. He looked at the torn bloody uniform of his friend, took in the fact that one of his wrists was sitting at an odd angle. Shaking his head, shoulders sagging he dropped the swords, "Leave Daredevil alone and I'll come quietly," 

"I can't let them take you, Wade," Matt panted heavily.

Steve stepped closer to them both, making a cutting motion in the air. "I just told Clint to stand down. Let us take you back to the tower and patch you up, then we'll tell Fury you agreed to stay out of S.H.I.E.LD. business," he promised, "You two get to go home and we'll steer clear of your kitchen after this,"

 

 

Inside the tower, Clint was talking amiably with Deadpool who had his mask rolled up. Natasha was standing by watching the doctors reset Matt's wrist. She looked over at the X-ray revealing a cracked sternum and some broken ribs, "You have a bad habit of keeping company with assassins," she muttered, "You think you would've learned to stop being attracted to that type by now,"

"Assasins are uncomplicated and unattached," he shrugged, "And I'm not attracted to Wade," 

She looked him over noting his posture was angled so he could listen to the mercenary. She eased over to him leaning in lips close to his, "Then why are you listening so hard for him," she whispered breath ghosting over his lips, which he licked, 

"I keep my word, you know this about me," the timbre of his voice having the desired effect as he stood up. "I don't have time for a liaison with you as fun as that would be to revisit," speaking in the direction of the doctors, "Am I done,"

"I also know you only focused on one other person's heart so intently, sniffed for just one scent and that was no assassin," she recalled.

 

He stood with the water washing over his body, stinging the cut under his eye made to bring down the black eye. He toweled off trying to get everything done one handed with broken ribs was proving to be taxing to him and he grumbled in frustration. A loud curse flying from his lips as he dropped his shirt on the ground.

There was a quiet tap at the door, "Matty everything okay," anxiety tinting the question, "You um you need help," the merc offered uncertainly. The tempo of his heart switched suddenly, "I did not assume he couldn't handle it because he's disabled," Wade seethed.

"Come in, Wade," he ordered jerking the door open. He was standing in just a towel still dripping with water dark purple bruises dominating his carved body. There were scars adorning the pale marble flesh some stood out as keloided masses. 

Wade was stunned into silence at the sight before him, while the boxes continued to berate him for staring or encourage him to reach out and touch but it soon was fading noise as he was drawn to the chest which had scars he recognized for the sword strokes they were crossing it, ear pressed to the heart. Heat flushed over his entire body burning down his chest turning hotter the lower it traveled.

"I'm real Wade," he soothed, "I've got you," 

"God damn DD you're really fucking hot," he blurted out pressing closer to the man. 

They stood in the bathroom doorway long after Wade's boxes had been silenced. Matt had his arms placed one at the waist ignoring the pain in his wrist, the other around the broad back while the mercenary had his arms around the other man's back head resting in the crook of his neck. Neither eager to break apart both unwilling to touch beyond the contact already being made. Finally, Matt hummed against Wade's ear, "Let's get to bed," 

"Right...yea you need help getting dressed," Deadpool rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the flushing of his cheeks. An odd mixture of relief and disappoinment stirred inside his chest when Matt turned down the offer, guilt twisting inside him at the emotional cocktail.

Once Matt was stretched out on his side in the middle of the bed Wade swung his arms in front of him a few times standing at the edge. "Hey you think I could...like maybe lay on your chest," he shook his head when the other man just tilted his head. "Nevermind,"

Wordlessly, Matt rolled to his back propping his head against the polished black headboard. His features were soft, all his attention on the blood coursing rapidly through the other man's veins. Sensing the uncertainty he offered a hand and a gentle smile as he waited. 

"You sure this is okay," he slid onto the best resting his head on the solid chest. Wade's fingers tented the soft grey material revealing the dark purple marks. 

"Well all we're doing is sleeping right," a quiet whisper as he ran his hand down the textured back. The air hung heavy with the question which was meant to be a jest but wasn't. They lay in silence thinking their own separate thoughts Wade nuzzling closer holding tighter until Matt made a pained noise. 

"Sorry," he mumbled

"Your heart sounds different," he listened and before Wade could apologize for that he smiled, "It sounds good like a lullaby I could fall asleep to at night,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling realized and the grand finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where I end this story thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed.

Wade watched the man before him getting dressed in what seemed a deliberately slow process. When considering the various broken bones it probably was very deliberate. Watching intently he witnessed the pale flesh slowly disappearing beneath the smooth material of his dress shirt. The voices he realized were remaining blessedly silent for once. Guilt, however, rolled uncomfortably in his stomach. 

Matt was carefully knotting his tie. They were both going about their morning routine in uncharacteristic silence. If he really dwelled on it he supposed he would find it unnerving, but Wade's heart and blood were speaking volumes to him. His face was drawn in a concentrated frown while he listened to the fluctuating beats, resounding in a way foreign to him. "Wade, are you okay," he studied the man, attuned entirely to the large man before him.

There was a long silence between them before Deadpool could answer following a thick swallow, "Yeah, yeah sure um," he laughed at himself before rubbing the back of his head, "So you sure you can't get out of this emergency meeting,"

The attorney debated closing the distance between them. It had been consciously measured since they had woken in one another's arms. Shaking his head he sighed, "I don't think I'd be doing Aunt May any favors if I show up looking like this," he waved a hand over himself.

"Shit, right," he looked away unable to face the injured man, "Sometimes its hard to believe you aren't true superhuman status,"

 

 

Sitting across from Aunt May the mercenary picked at a warm cinnamon roll, "I didn't do what you asked me to," he admitted, "Matt got hurt real bad last night,"

She gave him a sympathetic pat on the hand, "I'm quite sure you didn't just stand by and let it happen, Dear. Getting hurt comes with the job if I remember correctly,"

Scrubbing a hand over the textured scalp in frustration, "He got hurt because of me,"

Comprehension broke across the older woman's face, "So he was protecting you, keeping his word wasn't he,". She gripped his hand with surprising strength, "You're worth protecting Wade Wilson no matter how hard those silly voices try to say otherwise," her voice filled with loving conviction. 

 

 

Upon entering the law office the vigilante's face soured at the whirring of the arc reactor coming from Foggy's office. It did not deter him from offering a pleasant good morning to Karen before he stepped into the office. "I was under the impression this was an important corporate meeting regarding recent changes to the company," he issued before either of the two men sitting could say anything.

Foggy balked at the very rude greeting as well as his appearance.

"Right," Tony agreed flatly before turning to Foggy, "Care to give us a minute Mr. Nelson,"

Matt shifted his position so that he was staring at the billionaire, removing his glasses to ensure the man was at his most uncomfortable, "No, Stark we are both attorneys representing your company whatever you need to say can be said in front of him or not at all," he growled.

The other attorney took stock of all the injuries on his friend, the way that Tony was discomfited and became angry, "Did you do this to him," he demanded.

"No Ironman did that to Daredevil," he corrected defensively.

Matt nodded his agreement, "Yes and Nelson and Murdock are separate from that identity so we are still representing your company. I am fully capable of keeping my professional life apart from my personal one. Are you," he crossed his arms.

"About Wilson," Stark began.

 

 

The weight of the elderly woman's words rattled in Deadpool's head nearly being drowned out by the boxes, he snapped his head to the side hissing for them to be silent. "I can't do that to Petey or Matty," he uttered pressing his hands over his ears.

Unperturbed by his actions she pulled him into a tight hug, "Wade Honey Peter loved you immensely. He would want nothing more than for you to be happy and I know if he could've he would have picked Matt out for you himself. Knowing full well that he would do whatever was necessary to protect you and you would him,"

Shrugging he couldn't ignore the guilt burning a hole in his chest, "I think it might be too much to hope Matt is being anything but a good friend because of how much he loved Petey. I don't think he is stupid enough to let me come in and ruin his life,"

Here she became stern, "Wade Winston Wilson my Peter was anything but stupid and he loved you because he was smart enough to see there was a good man worth loving long before even you saw it yourself,"

He looked into her earnest eyes only shaking his head, "I thought Petey Pie was crazy for loving me but I was glad that I was ever so lucky. No one gets that lucky twice May I'm a disaster and it got Matt hurt last night. He didn't even say anything to me this morning until he was practically headed out the door,"

"He does not seem the type of man to shy away from getting hurt for someone he loves," she offered.

 

 

Before Tony could say anymore Matt fixed his unseeing eyes on him, "As I said before, my professional life and personal life are two entirely different things and one is none of your damn business. If you take issue with that it has been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Stark," he rested both hands on his cane as he stared at the man. 

"You have to know how unstable he is, the man is batshit crazy," he threw out.

The irony was not lost on Matt as a smile found its way to his lips, "You don't know him the way I do Stark," he laughed at the painful reality of what had just passed. His mind wandered to a conversation had long ago and knowing the approving smile he would be receiving if the one he had shared it with were here now.

"Is that all then Mr. Stark," Foggy inquired with strained politeness. Matt might be willing to let what happened go, but Foggy was not as forgiving.

Shaking his head Tony grumbled, "I guess so,"

After they had been alone in the office for a few moments Foggy could no longer contain the question, "So how long have you been in love with Deadpool,"

A tired shrug as he replied, "I have no idea what I feel Foggy," followed by a strange little smile.

His friend only smiled as he continued his amused observations, "Well I've only seen that smile a few other times, like when Pete would stop in for a visit or when you were talking about him,"

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his good hand, he mumbled, "And what does that say about me? That I'm so stuck on Peter that I'd fall for his lover,"

"I don't think that's it," his friend dismissed, "You know DP, you SEE him the same way Peter did I'm guessing not just the crazy but everything underneath like only you can. Look, Matty, I'm no expert when it comes to love but hey when you find it, best hold onto it,"

 

 

It was late in the evening when Matt came to his apartment building, the meeting turned into a surprisingly busy Friday for the firm. He dragged himself tiredly up the stairs to his hallway head tilted as the unmistakable aroma of Mexican food met him on his floor. He turned his key the smells getting stronger as he opened the door to hear singing. An impossibly broad smile overcame his face the weariness shed as he heard Wade belting out Shakira. 

"Oh hey Matty I figured you be hungry since Foggy and you skipped lunch, well that's what Karen said anyway when I called. I made enchiladas and rolled chicken tacos cause I wasn't sure if you know like your flavor you know," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

It occurred to Matt how domestic this actually felt like this could be happening any number of nights from now. "It smells great actually," he complimented. He tugged at his tie before chuckling, "I like your taste in music too,"

"Hey, that's my girl! She understands the deep love I have for booty," he protested hands coming to the tie, unknotting it with a gentle touch. He pulled the satin fabric slowly away from the attorney's neck dragging it. "So I was talkin to Aunt May and," he giggled nervously, 

The noise caused Matt's brow to raise but otherwise, he remained perfectly still. His head was angled so he could feel Wade's breath ghosting over his skin, once again hyperaware of the blood pulsing in the merc's veins the nervous racing heart. He closed his eyes to listen to breath in the scent of leather, gun oil and a hint of coppery blood the essence that made up Wade. 

Licking his lips Wade watched the vigilante carefully, "So she thinks we might kinda like each other," he couldn't find it in himself to laugh again. His whole body was tensed face painfully vulnerable as he waited. He was sure his heart sounded ridiculously revealing to Daredevil.

Finally, Matt's hand came up to rest on Wade's heart he was unsurprised to find him wearing one of his own shirts. He closed the distance pressing his lips to the pebbled surface of Wade's jaw running them slowly down until they met with the mercenary's. When they kissed Matt lost track of the heart as his own exploded into a racing beat. 

Never had he felt his heart hammer like this from just a kiss. Soon they were both pressed firmly together mouths sealing over one another. Only to be interrupted by the oven's timer emitting a single chirp.

"Shit the food," Wade turned away flushed as he rushed to remove the tray.

Matt closed the distance again craving that touch with an almost ravenous desire. He waited just long enough for the dish to be set down before he pulled the other man in for a kiss again. His tongue caressing the lips, a request which he was immediately granted. They kissed again and The Man Without Fear knew beyond any and all doubt that he never wanted to kiss another set of lips as long as he lived. "Wade," he panted hand sliding up the Columbia shirt to caress the hard muscle.

A whining groan as the merc pushed him to arm's length, "DD you gotta heal up before we get to anything too exerting," he protested. 

"Yea, fuck that," the other man shot back before picking him up, slamming him into a wall bearing some of the weight on his forearm while cupping his ass with his good hand. He ran his mouth over the textured neck tasting.

"Hey good church going boys like yourself don't use that kind of language," Wade insisted, between kisses. He pressed into the wall to alleviate some of his weight wrapping his legs around the attorney's hips, grinding.

Grazing his teeth over the merc's neck he just laughed darkly, "Oh you're going to learn a few things about this Catholic boy then, Wade," before he began sucking a mark into the skin beneath his lips.

They stumbled their way to the bedroom where Matt pulled off the t-shirt running his hands over the marred surface mapping it out learning it, and what effect his touch had on certain areas. He forced himself to slow to calm his desire and allow them to ease into this first time.

After breaking open the black dress shirt Wade hesitated seeing all the bruises still very fresh. "Umm are you sure about this," he worried, fingertips brushing over the damaged tissue feather light. 

"I've made love under similar circumstances before," he shrugged which Deadpool had learned was something his did often, it spoke volumes he couldn't articulate. He wanted this, wanted Wade, but he would do whatever Wade wanted. 

"I don't really want our uh first time," he looked away flushing again, "Well I don't want it to hurt you," 

Reassuringly Matt placed a kiss on his lips, "There will be other times when I'm hurt and will want to make love to you Wade, trust me. Nothing short of you outright saying no is gonna stop me," he pressed Wade's hand to his own throbbing groin, letting him feel his want.

"Fuckin hell DD," he moaned rubbing through the tailored pants to feel how achingly hard Matt was. His own cock stirred at how badly he wanted to feel that inside him. Shucking the slacks from the muscled legs he slid to his knees, looking up questioningly. It only took the slightest confirmation before he pulled Matt's rather impressive dick from his boxers mouthing over it.

"God Wade," he shuddered hand caressing the jaw which was working open over him. He bucked into the wet heat slightly. "Fuck," he cursed again as he felt enveloped, entirely sheathed in Wade's throat.

Smirking at the sounds he was drawing out of Matt he gripped the carved hips rocking encouraging the eager thrusting. He swallowed Matt down until his need for air caused him to pull back. He nuzzled into the hand holding his face looking up, "So I'm really down for either but I would really like to feel this," he gripped Matt's cock in his hand before sliding up and down teasing the slit with his middle finger, "inside me for the first time,"

"Get on the bed then," Matt growled out, crawling over the body beneath him he ground against Wade's own leaking dick. His hand searching his bedside table while keeping a steady roll of his hips.

"D-don't work me open too much," the merc gasped feeling the slicked finger entering him. He rocked his ass into the pressure, "I want to feel you stretch me," he panted.

Daredevil looked at him seriously for a moment, "I don't want to hurt you," 

Grabbing the wrist and pushing insistently into himself until Matt continued teasing over his prostate, he breathed, "Won't hurt just in the ways I want it to, please," he begged.

"Okay, Wade, okay," he soothed pressing a second finger in and curling them slightly, lips running up the hard shaft before he flicked his tongue out over the head, tasting the salty precum. He continued to work the other man open listening to his breathing, his heart rate to see which of his touches would get both racing. 

"I'm...gonna shoot all over your f-f-face if you don't....oh God," the merc moaned as Matt pressed his thumb to the perineum still working his fingers in and out. He felt the heat coiling in his abdomen just as the redhead slipped his fingers out.

Matt hummed in satisfaction at the flustered sound which escaped Wade's lips. He slowly slicked himself up in full view of the eager blue eyes. It was as he pressed in he realized how very on edge he was himself, the amount of control it took to not simply hammer into the hot channel was alarming to him. Slowly he pressed inward pausing as a hiss escaped the merc's lips.

"Damn good so so good," he encouraged.

Matt sat for a moment after bottoming out inside Wade to get his own breathing under control. Then he began to rock in and out with steady thrusts, Wade's legs thrown over his shoulders. After feeling the muscles clench around him he slammed harder. "Tight, so fucking tight," he ground out as he pumped into that delicious heat.

"Matt oh God Matt," Wade cried out as he was tipped over the edge, spurting across his stomach.

Brushing his finger across the mess before he brought it back to his mouth to lap up the taste of the man's seed, he grunted, "Not done yet," continued to buck his hips in hard even thrusts, working over the bundle of nerves even as Wade was still gripping around him. He closed his eyes focusing on the smooth walls caressing his hard cock, squeezing he managed to draw out the moment until he felt his own impending release building up. 

Wade felt the thrusts becoming more erratic as Matt worked for his own climax and he grinned when he tightened himself around the throbbing member in him, appreciating the way the milky eyes slid shut, the clenched jaw all while pumping his come into Wade. The fact that it was he himself that gave Matt that much pleasure lit a proud fire within him. 

With a shaky voice, "Shit I don't ever remember coming that hard in my life," Matt fell slightly forward catching himself one armed.

"Well fuck Matty if this is you injured I can't wait to see how you fuck at full strength," he kissed the hard line of Daredevil's lips. 

Smiling he carefully laid himself out over the sculpted body beneath him, "It will last a hell of a lot longer for one thing," he rubbed his cheek across Wade's. 

"But will you still respect me in the morning," the merc teased a hint of anxiety ringing out.

Matt shifted again, pulling himself up so he was facing Wade, his breath catching. Penetrating into the blue eyes with his milky ones he promised, "I won't ever hurt you, Wade," then a pull at the corner of his mouth, "Unless you want me too,"

 

 

Daredevil was leaping across the rooftop landing on the rusting fire escape before flipping over thudding to the ground. "What's the emergency," he asked as Deadpool turned a smile visible through his mask.

"It's our anniversary," he sang out proudly, "So I figure we can patrol Hell's Kitchen together since Birdbrain agreed to watch Queens for me tonight," He dangled a bag of Chinese food in front of the red vigilante, "But first a fancy anniversary dinner,"

"You idiot," he feigned disapproval, "I love you,"

"Rooftop for two Mr. Devil," Wade ignored the insult, "I love you too DD,"

Both of them were eating from cardboard boxes occasionally stealing from one another. The Man Without Fear faltered as he set down his box, "Wade," he tilted his head, "It's been a quick two years,"

"Mmm," the merc agreed around a mouthful of noodles before the posture of his boyfriend caught his attention. He looked out surveying the city to see the threat being perceived.

Standing the devil dusted his hands off before Deadpool was by his side asking where the danger was coming from. "No danger. Just this," he said before pulling the ring from his pocket. Ignoring the slamming muscle in his chest he asked, "Wade "Deadpool" Winston Wilson, will you marry me,"

Looking he saw the band was red and black tungsten simple and durable just like their love, "Fuck yea I will DD," he rolled up his mask to kiss the man he loved. He pulled the glove off letting Matt slide the cool metal onto his finger. "This is like a fairytale...well if it included leather-clad men who like beating people up and then falling in love...wait this is more like a very hot porno," 

"DP shut up and kiss me," Matt laughed.

 

A few nights later found Matt standing at Peter's grave his fingers running over the name as he spoke, "I kept my word Pete and somewhere along the way I finally understood what you meant about him. I love him with all my heart and I think you knew I would eventually. Maybe that's what you had in mind that night you asked me to make that promise maybe you saw the potential future we had. I like to think that's why you asked me instead of anyone else and I want you to know how grateful I am for it. I love you too Peter both of us will always love you," he smoothed a hand over the granite. "Thanks again," 

Deadpool had waited at the edge until Matt was finished before he went up and knelt beside the grave, "Thanks for sending him to me Petey Pie. You promised to always be looking out for me, man you sure plan ahead. And while I wish it coulda been different I'm glad I got Matty too. You know I'll always love you, Petey. Don't worry about Aunt May we'll take good care of her," as an afterthought because he knew it would be important to Peter he added, "We'll take good care of each other too,"

After they left the cemetery they made their way up to Spiderman's favorite perch, both standing like only they could atop the metal eagle adorning the Chrysler building a blue and red urn in Deadpool's hands. "This was his favorite spot," he smiled.

"Yea I remember calling it his thoughtful spot and he wouldn't stop singing the Winnie the Pooh song around me for months afterward," Matt nodded with his own smile, "You ready,"

Holding Daredevil's hand he released the ashes into the cool autumn air always stronger up there it carried them far. His hand tightened its grip on the red-clad hand only to have it squeezed back. "I think he's happy for us," he said quietly.

Kissing the top of Wade's knuckles, "I think he is Wade,"


End file.
